Hermano Martillo
Hermano Martillo (Hammer Bro en inglés; ''ハンマーブロス Hanmā Burozu'' en japonés) es un enemigo de la serie ''Mario'' que aparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl como un ayudante, así como un enemigo en El Emisario Subespacial. En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, el Hermano Martillo aparece nuevamente como un ayudante, y un enemigo del modo Smashventura. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Como ayudante right|200px Al salir de su contenedor, el Hermano Martillo lanzará martillos al aire que golpearán con fuerza a los enemigos de quien lo haya sacado. Él no se moverá de su lugar y sólo saltará en el lugar donde sea sacado; sin embargo, mirará en la dirección en su enemigo se encuentre. Los martillos los lanzará en diagonal hacia arriba e irán dibujando un arco. Galería Hermano Martillo disparando desde el suelo SSBB.jpg|El Hermano Martillo disparando desde el suelo. Hermano Martillo disparando desde el aire SSBB.png|El Hermano Martillo disparando desde el aire. Como enemigo en El Emisario Subespacial El Hermano Martillo también aparece como un enemigo en el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Dispara martillos sin moverse de su lugar al igual que cuando sale de un contenedor. Aparecen en parejas y en grupos, haciendo que sea difícil acercárseles. Los martillos, aun en el más bajo nivel de dificultad, poseen bastante potencia y arrojan al personaje bastante lejos. Como enemigos, siguen solamente las órdenes de Bowser, por lo que se les considera miembros de la Tropa Koopa. No representan un gran reto, ya que su barra de energía es corta, y además tiene una sola forma de ataque. Ataques Etimología Su etimología no es ningún misterio, ya que usa la palabra "hermano" (en inglés Bro.) como referencia a sus semejantes quienes atacan de la misma manera. La palabra "martillo" describe su característico ataque. Descripción del trofeo Desbloquear: Su trofeo se consigue lanzándole un pedestal para convertirlo en trofeo. Es el único ayudante cuyo trofeo se consigue de esta forma, al ser el único personaje que es ayudante y enemigo subespacial a la vez. Español right|90px :Hermano Martillo :Un personaje cuyo arsenal de martillos parece no tener fin. También dan algún saltito de vez en cuando. Sus martillos describen una gran parábola, así que si te acercas lo suficiente, no podrán alcanzarte. Al contrario que los Koopas y los Buzzy Beetles, no se resguardan en su caparazón si saltas sobre ellos. Como se deduce por el nombre, la mayoría aparece en parejas. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' :*''NDS: New Super Mario Bros.'' Inglés :Hammer Bro :A character who throws a seemingly endless stream of hammers. Hammer Bros. have also been known to jump every so often. Since they throw their hammers in a high arc, if you manage to get in close, the hammers can't hit you. Unlike Koopas and Buzzy Beetles, Hammer Bros. don't reduce to their shells when jumped on. As the name suggests, most Hammer Bros. are found in pairs. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' :*''NDS: New Super Mario Bros.'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' El Hermano Martillo aparece nuevamente como ayudante, y también como enemigo en el Modo Smashventura. Su modo de ataque es lanzar martillos, como en sus juegos originales y como en el Emisario Subespacial. Descripción de trofeo Español :Los hermanos Martillo suelen ir en pareja en los juegos de Super Mario Bros. Con su característico casco, estas tropas de élite de Bowser atacan a Mario en cuanto lo ven. En este juego aparecerá solo uno, lanzando martillos contra el combatiente más cercano. ¡Y ten cuidado, que también los tira en pleno salto! Toon Link en la Smashventura frente a un Hermano Martillo SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Un Hermano Martillo en el modo Smashventura. Origen [[Archivo:Mario_y_dos_Hermanos_Martillo_en_Super_Mario_Bros..jpg|thumb|248px|Mario junto a dos Hermanos Martillo en Super Mario Bros.]]El Hermano Martillo tiene forma de tortuga de manera similar a los Koopa Troopas, salvo que es mucho más ágil. En Super Mario Bros., este enemigo era la única "tortuga" que podía avanzar sobre dos patas. Poseen un casco verde y su martillo como única arma, que lanzan principalmente en una trayectoria en forma de arco. En otros juegos, hay enemigos similares, conocidos como el Hermano Bumerán o el Hermano Fuego (aunque hay más y no siempre con la misma apariencia). Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Enemigos comunes Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U)